


The Christmas Party

by Chibiimon (japchaer)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japchaer/pseuds/Chibiimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**DISCONTINUED CAUSE IT SUCKS, SORRY~~~~~ D:**</p><p>Tumblr prompt: Eren talks about how they haven't celebrated Christmas in forever, Levi overhears this and decides he wants to make the brat happy. No matter how much he denies it.</p><p>Prompt credits;<br/>fudayk.tumblr.com(source)<br/>ereriprompts.tumblr.com</p><p>(Should I continue? :S)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Party

Levi was on his way to the four-eyed freak to complain about her recent experiment on Eren that made him wear a freaking maids dress. Although he wouldn't have minded if the brat wore it around him.

"....almost here huh, Eren?"

Well, speak of the devil. 

"Yeah. Too bad Heichou has us on cleaning duty all through Christmas."

"There's nothing we can do about it, but at least we still have each other this Christmas!"

"AW, You're so cute Armin! Wh-

"Oi, brat. Talk all you want after you clean up this room to my standards.

"H-heichou!  
Ah..yes sir."

Levi left the room and continued to the lab.  
Inside, was Erwin and Hanji.

"Oi you shitty four eyes, what were you thinking making the brat wear a maids dress for."

"Aww, Levi you tsundere~e, Just admit you wanted only you alone to-"  
OOF. 

"Oh my bad. How ever did my foot get there. Anyways, Erwin I need you to gather my entire squad except for Eren to come here immediately."

"Sure?"

[ Christmas Night ]

Eren's POV

Ugh, so exhausted. 

"Where's the last place to clean on the list Heichou gave us?"

Armin looked over the list.  
"The dining room."

"Okay, well let's go and get it over with guys."

All the soldiers-in-training walked into the dining room and their mouthes fell open. 

The dining room was decorated green and red streamers and lights. In the middle of the room was a giant tree with sparkling ornaments and twinkling lights hugging the tree closely. On top of the tree were the wings of freedom, glimmering with all it's glory. 

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry christmas!"

They all looked at the jolly man and realized who it was in unison. 

"...Commander Erwin??!"

"No, I'm Santa." He brings out a sack to prove his point and all the soldiers crowd around him.

"Wow!"

"Oh my god, I GOT MEAT???!!!! THANK YOU SANTA!!" Sasha runs and practically tackles the commander to the floor in a bear hug.

"What'd you get, Armin?" I was curious to know why Armin looked so freaking happy.

"...I got a book filled with information on the outside world." His voice was oozing with excitement and his eyes were shining.

I couldn't stop grinning at all the commotion. But where was heichou? 

"Santa, do you know where heichou is?"

"Ah, yes. He told me he would be in his office all night doing paperwork."

"Alright, and thank you so much for doing all of this for us by the way."

"Hmm. But it wasn't me who come up with this." 

"Then who?"

"Well, he would never admit to having anything to do with it." The commander winks.

But who-  
Oh.

 

"Alright. Thank you Santa!"  
He couldn't stop smiling after realizing who it was who did all of this.  
He broke into a sprint down the hall and stopped to catch his breath in front of heichou's office.

Knock knock.

"Enter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Hopefully smut in the next chapter :3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Since it's my first story on here, If you could give me some constructive criticism, that would be lovely. Thank you!
> 
> -chibiimon☆彡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Since it's my first story on here, If you could give me some constructive criticism, that would be lovely. Thank you!
> 
> -chibiimon☆彡


End file.
